


demigod of steel

by thunder20



Category: Justice League - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, blood adopted percy, godly kryptonian percy, op percy, poseidon adopted percy, sally is percys adopted mom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:08:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26296918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunder20/pseuds/thunder20
Summary: a dead planet, a destroyed, and broken race, and one, last prodigal son. Born kal-el, renamed Perseus, all kryptonian, all god, all hero. the symbol of hope and justice, throughout the universe.
Relationships: Percy Jackson/Harem, Percy Jackson/multi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Third person point of view
> 
> I own nothing, but what little bit of plot I will try and include in this. Percy Jackson and the Olympians are the property of rick riordan, and dc comics belongs to the writers, and whoever Malcolm wheeler nicholson left it to, I think that’s everything lol, also this disclaimer goes for the whole fic, since I will most likely forget to put it up again lol. See below for more of an authors note.

A shiny, bright, round object could be seen just zooming at an impressive speed, all around the object was darkness, it was a spaceship, a spaceship containing the last son of krypton, no less. A boy, who would grow and become a savior of universes, and hero to all, a god among mortal and immortal alike. The pod soon came into earth’s atmosphere, after passing several other planets, and landed in a mighty crater. The noise and impact drew several viewers over to gather themselves a look, to see what had caused the ruckus, however unbeknownst to these mortals, but one of these onlookers, was no mere mortal, no for indeed, one of these watchers, was…..a god. An Olympian to be exact, arguably, the strongest Olympian. 

Poseidon, Greek god of the seas, droughts, floods, father of horses, father of Pegasus, several cyclopes’, several other heroes and heroines, as well as a few more monsters, the king and ruler of Atlantis, the earth shaker, storm bringer. He stood, while in human form, at a rather impressive height of six foot and five inches. He had powerful, and compact muscles, not unlike a swimmer, maybe even a decent body builder. His beautiful, soul capturing sea green eyes, shined with love, happiness, joy, mischief, and even some wisdom, however there was also a look of weariness, and fear in those orbs, fear of what is to come. 

Standing next to the god, was a beautiful young woman, who was no older than eighteen years of age. She was rather tall herself, standing at five foot and nine inches. She had long brown hair, almost black, with beautiful blue eyes, full of kindness and love, compassion, joy, and wisdom. She had a flat stomach, with very little fat. Her amazingly long legs seemed to go on for miles. This woman is Sally Jackson, and she too was rather anxious about the pod, sitting in the crater in front of her. 

“Poseidon, what is that? What do we do about it?” Sally asked her lover. Poseidon looked over at the, in his own words, queen amongst women. He smiled at her, and said “don’t worry my love, I am sure it is nothing dangerous, and if it is, I will protect you with my life.” with having said that, Poseidon quickly snapped his fingers, and erased the other mortals memories of the pod, and sent them off, while weaving a thick layer of mist around the area, to keep the other gods from noticing anything, he then walked to the pod and as soon as he got in front of it, the door opened.

“what in the name of chaos?” Poseidon was astounded, for inside the pod, was a baby. 

“what’s wrong Poseidon….oh my gods, is that a BABY?” Sally asked. 

“obviously, I mean it looks like a baby, sounds like a baby, feels like a baby, smells like a baby, acts like a baby, no I thought it was a dog.”Poseidon drawled dryly. 

Sally slapped him upside the head, “oh hush you, so aliens exist now, okay now what do we do with him, it is a he, right?” Sally asked.

Poseidon, after checking, laughed, and said “yes, it is indeed a he, and well, how about we adopt him, I mean I can’t have a half blood child, because of the prophecy, but since he is half Kryptonian, judging from the design of the ship, and markings on the ship itself, if we blood adopt him, he will gain all of my abilities, that any offspring from me would gain, and if you agree and do it, then he will gain your humanity, which may help him in the long run, so he would be, in essence, one third god, one third human, and one third kryptonian. So therefore, Zeus can’t throw a little tantrum, not that he could anyways, since he already fathered a daughter, about five years ago.” 

Sally stood for a minute, thinking it through, and quite frankly she found it to be good idea. So she agreed, and then Poseidon, after calling Hecate, and then the two of them started to chant in an old language, the child, along with Sally, and Poseidon, all three started to glow a bright sea green color. After a minute or two the light died down, and nothing seemed different, at least to Sally, everything seemed the same.

Poseidon looked at the baby, and then after focusing his divine sight on him, his eyes widened, and then he looked at Sally, and said “I have made a mistake. It seems he was a reborn god, so he is now a kryptonian, who is also a god, because when he was reborn instead of being born a pure kryptonian, his godly heritage seems to co exist with said krypton heritage. He will be very powerful, with very few equals, as a matter of fact, I will have to limit and damper his power, for it will be very overwhelming, as will his scent, I will visit when I can, and I shall check in regularly to make sure his power is limited, I don’t want Zeus to come down here, and harm either of you. Also we need to give him a name, because I am getting tired of referring to the baby as him, it, baby, the baby, so what are you thinking on names?”

Sally, after thinking on names for a minute or five, said “his name will be Perseus Alistair Jackson, and he will be the world’s greatest hero, with the best happy ending.” she beamed up at Poseidon, after taking Perseus from him. 

Poseidon just smiled at her, while thinking ‘you may not be able to naturally have children, but I am glad you could at least adopt one, you will be an amazing mother. He will truly grow to be the light and hope for the universe, a symbol of all that is good, and justice.’ Poseidon then looked at Perseus’ face, and vowed to do whatever he had to, in order to protect that boy, and keep him safe. He then looked at Hecate, and the two of them nodded to one another, and then began to place seals and limits on Perseus’ powers, until such a time, that they were needed at full.

Once done, Poseidon, grabbed Sally and Perseus, and then teleported them to the house that Poseidon bought for Sally. He then left and flashed to Atlantis.

Hecate, after Poseidon left, flashed to the Jackson's house, and after looking at Perseus, thought to herself, ‘I can’t wait until you get older, my future husband, the fates have told me, you and I shall enjoy a long and pleasurable life together, even if I have to share you, I can’t wait until then, goodnight, and goodbye for now, my sweet young prince. I shall be watching over you.’ she teleported back to Olympus.


	2. powers

Sally’s point of view

Watching Perseus grow up was quite interesting, for lack of a better term. He was far unlike any other child. Due to the Kryptonian blood, combined with Poseidon’s blood he a very powerful and smart child. His strength was quite impressive for his age, combined with his speed, and his knowledge and she could easily believe he would be one of the strongest beings in the universe.

Although, his enhanced hearing and x-ray vision caused some issues when he was younger, she often had to go to the school and pick him up because of said issues. Yet she wouldn’t change any of it for a moment, after all, it was the little moments that truly made life worth living. She actually had to speak with Poseidon about it, because she herself, obviously, didn’t have such abilities, and she didn’t think a son of Poseidon would, unless in the water. 

Poseidon told her, after he was spoken to by Apollo, that not only did Percy have an even bigger destiny now, but he was truly the child of the prophecy, and his decision would effect more than humanity, and he would be immensely powerful. With a whole different slew of abilities. Which then brought her to her next conundrum, where to send him for training, and who would train him, because she couldn’t and neither could Poseidon. However, she sure as hell wasn’t going to just send her son off to either camp, without her being there, he was her only child dammit, blood or not. 

She then walked into his bedroom, and upon noticing he was awake, she just smiled at him and asked him if he was hungry, which, given that he is half god and half Kryptonian, is quite frankly a dumb question. Once he nodded his head, she walked into the kitchen, to fix something for them to eat. She would think more on the training problem later. He was only five, after all. 

“how was school today? Any more problems with your sight or hearing?” I asked him. He looked at me and just shook his head, “no mama, but there were moments where I thought I heard someone speaking to me, and after realizing nobody was talking to me, the fish in the classroom kept calling me lord.” after hearing that, I cursed. Fuck, that’s just spectacular, how wonderful, just what I needed. 

I forced a smile on my face, and just told him, “well, you are a very active child, it was just your imagination, after all, fish can’t talk.” I don’t know how I managed to say it with a straight face, gods only know Poseidon would never let it go, about fish not being able to talk, well that and lying to his son. Gods are dicks. 

Percy just looked at me and I swear the look in his eyes was all but calling me a liar. Well, he can’t prove it, all I have to do is tell him it is his imagination, he can’t prove he is telling the truth, although if he ever finds out that I can speak to all aquamarine or equine life like him, thanks to his father’s blessing, then I might be in trouble. 

“well, what do you say we watch a few movies, after that, you can do your homework and it’s bed time? How does that sound?” I asked him with a cheerful smile on my face, especially at seeing the ugly, hated, and disgusted look he held when I mentioned homework. It was too funny, I busted out laughing, his face was priceless. 

“yes, I know homework is gross, unfortunately for you, you have to do it.” I teased him. Rather than waiting, he chose to do his homework first, either way it works out for me, so I didn’t care. We watched Free Willy, and Pirates of the Caribbean. After glancing down at my watch, and noticing it was after nine, I ushered the tired child to his room.  
About two hours later, I came into his room, and thought about what Poseidon and I discussed.

Flashback 

I quickly walked into my room, and grabbed the seashell pendant Poseidon gifted me with, and gathered my thoughts, once I was sure about what I wanted and needed to ask, I prayed to Poseidon, to get my answers. ‘Poseidon, I have some questions, and they need answered fast and thoroughly.’ I prayed to the god, and while waiting, I was nervous, extremely so. Imagine my surprise, for not even but maybe two minutes, the god answered me.

‘yes, Sally, what is it? Are you alright, is Perseus fine?’ I could hear the worry in his voice, or mental voice? Telepathy is weird. I am getting off track, dam ADHD, I answered back, ‘yes, we are both fine, but something has happened at the school, last week, Percy had a rather shocking turn of abilities activate while in the classroom, he claims he was able to see through the teacher’s body, and the students’ bodies, he could see their skeleton, he was also able to hear things from miles away, and the heartbeats of the other people in the building, he got overwhelmed. He, today, said the fish in the classroom, spoke to him and called him lord, so what am I supposed to do? How do I train him? How do I help him? I know nothing about any of his abilities. I can’t fight, not like a demigod is able to.

‘just be there for him, for now, I will get in touch, with the amazons, of Themiscyra, and see about sending you and Perseus there, in order for him to learn how to fight. Be warned however, for while they may not outright kill him, due to him being a child, he will be looked down upon, for being a male, as well as my child. However, the training will be for the both of you. I have spoken to Apollo, and Percy is quite powerful. He will only grow even more powerful as he ages. He is far stronger than Herakles, because he was born Kryptonian, was blood adopted by me, and was a god in his past life. 

According to Apollo, and the only reason he has allowed us to talk about this, is because of what Percy means for the universe, Percy, will have great, immense physical strength, flight, heat ray vision, freezing breath, can breathe in space, enhanced senses, durability, speed, accelerated healing, telescopic vision, hyper intelligence, and then there’s the powers he will get from me, hydrokinesis, cryokinesis, geokinesis, aerokinesis, electrokinesis, the ability to heal himself and others with water, perfect bearings when at sea, the ability to detect any water source on earth, to know how to vapor travel to any body of water on earth, communication to any and all aquamarine life, and all equine life, minor pyrokinesis, great physical strength, heat resistant, metal forging/working, ability to control and resist blood manipulation, poison manipulation, can see anything underwater, perfect sight/hearing at water, he can go as far as he wants in the sea, the depth will not harm him, can control boats and other water vehicles, can summon tsunamis, floods, droughts, hurricanes, storms, monsoons, typhoons, geysers, waves, earthquakes, in the water he can let loose sound waves, like sonar. 

These are just powers from his Kryptonian heritage, as well as what he got from me, I do not know what he had as domains from his time as a god, I don’t even know which god he was. So take from that what you will, knowing how powerful he is, and will be? Combined with the fact that Apollo could tell me about this? I dread and fear for the future, of what awaits us, not just us gods, but what awaits everything.’ and with that Poseidon left the young mother to her thoughts.

Flashback end

As i gazed upon my son, I too felt worried about the future. But I also held hope, for if Percy was that powerful, or going to be that powerful, then surely he could stop whatever is coming, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I know a lot of info dump, well not sorry, I know a lot of the powers Percy got from Poseidon don’t make sense, at least Poseidon doesn’t have the powers. Well the metal and fire thing, makes sense at least to me. Because the cyclops are the forgers of the gods, and since a lot of them are poseidons children it makes sense to me that he has similar abilities. Poseidon is the earthshaker, which to me, means he should have control over the earth, which means volcanoes, ergo fire. As for droughts and floods, those are actually some of his domains, along with I do believe destruction, although I could be wrong about the destruction thing. Percy was shown to have power over poison in the house of Hades, in Tartarus when he encountered akhlys. he also was able to summon a storm, the hurricane in the last olympian, and poseidon is the storm bringer, so imo, both he and percy can use lightning, and wind. Now for the sound waves, and perfect sight/hearing, and depth diving? Well I will admit after seeing them in other fics, that I can’t remember right now, but if I remember I will give credit to them, but to me his father is THE sea god, so yes Percy should be able to do that, same with water healing.
> 
> So what do you think? Yes we are finally moving and going to be getting into a bit more of the dc universe starting next chapter. I am thinking of incorporating some marvel characters and elements into this fic, what do you guys think? Also who should be percy’s first love interest/harem member/woman he will most likely lose his virginity to? How old do you guys want him to be? Let me know, lol

**Author's Note:**

> So this will be a percy/female harem most likely, and I already have about two or three picked out. Send suggestions, and give reasons and I will consider it, just make sure they are good reasons, and not shes hot. Also I want to point out, because I don’t have access to comics, because I have no internet right now, so getting a little bit of time on the web, and with comics being expensive, I am going to go off a memory, as well as what little bit I can look up, I will try my best to make it a decent story line. Also this goes for my marvel stories as well, lol later people.


End file.
